


Ice-Cream and Chocolate

by factorielle



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Ship Manifesto, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/factorielle/pseuds/factorielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The original manifesto was written in 2005, and things have, obviously, changed between then and the time of reposting (Feb. 2012). Though strangely, not as much as one might think...</p>
<p>At any rate, I considered updating this before posting it, but I'd rather remember them as they were at the time (and doesn't that sound ominous...)</p></blockquote>





	Ice-Cream and Chocolate

 

_Rare beasts, monsters, riches, treasures, evil lands, mysterious regions... the magical power emitted by the word "unknown" - those who have been seduced by this power... they are called 'Hunters'!_

Hunters! In a world not completely unlike our own, where mafia and auctions coexist with unmapped territory and terrifying monsters, the word is enough to bring sparkles of interest to the eye of any child, and many adults.

Hunters! Out of the tens of thousands who take the exam every year, only a select few have the combination of strength, knowledge, wisdom and luck to pass.

Hunters! It is said that selling the hardly-acquired Hunter's Licence will earn you enough for seven lives of leisure. With this card in hand, anything becomes possible.

Hunters! There is no right or wrong, only power and the determination to get what you want. It speaks of adventure, of danger, of exceptional abilities and thrill; it commands admiration and respect everywhere.

But it comes at the price of intense training, perpetual fights, and leaving behind everything you love in order to get what you have set your sights on.

Hunters are selfish people.

** Introducing... **

**Gon Freecs : Amoral hero**  


Gifted with supernatural strength, speed and perception, Gon grew up on the rural Whale Island, where he spent most his time playing in the forest, developping his natural abilities through fun and games. He was raised by his aunt Mito and her grandmother, and his days would have been spent happily playing in the forest until it was time for him to become a fisherman, if a tall, lean stranger hadn't made a dramatic entrance by saving his life before submitting him to a serious yelling session for his lack of prudence. This first and fleeting father figure, Kaito, has the time to tell Gon that his father is still alive and a renowned Hunter before departing, leaving behind him what appears to be a Hunter's Licence, and dreams of adventures in Gon's head.

Three years later, after expressing his desire to become a Hunter himself, Gon gets permission from Mito to take the exam and leaves Whale Island with the promise to return only with his Hunter's Licence; on this way to the exam, he will meet and befriend first Leorio and Kurapica then Killua and many others.

It is shown and commented on several times that Gon makes no difference between right and wrong. He has been taught not to lie, to keep his promises and respect all forms of life, but those are his personal values and he does not try to force them onto anyone else. Gon is amoral and functions on the very simple basis of instinctive likes and dislikes with no consideration of morals, safety, or personal interest.

His stubbornness and lack of common sense have put him in several tights situations, but also saved his life on occasion.

Gon is the hero and embodiment of the HunterxHunter spirit. He rarely deals with 'normal' people and evolves in an environment of Hunters and criminals; in that specific world, thieving, counterfeiting and gratuitous murders are as common as taking a bath -perhaps more. Yet, judgement is seldom passed on anything or anyone.

 

**Killua Zaoldyeck : Rebellious teenage assassin**  


Middle child of an infamous assassin family, Killua Zaoldyeck was trained since birth to every single discipline even remotely related to the art of killing. But despite being the most gifted child of a long lineage and thus the designated heir to the family, he is extremely rebellious, and decides at age twelve that this is not the future he wants; it takes beating up his mother and older brother to be able to leave the family domain and head out to the Hunter Exam.

Due to a lifetime of harsh conditioning, Killua is more mature than most kids his age when it comes to fighting and survival -which take a very important place in the life of a Hunter-, but he is still very much a teenager, almost still a child, and is not afraid to act like one when it comes to dirty thoughts, porn movies and chocolate.

Once out of the all-important fighting business, he's lacking a goal and a plan for the future; he lives in the moment and generally chooses immediate gratification over middle or long-term plans (especially when it comes to the considerable amounts of money that pass in his hands). All he knows is that he doesn't want to follow in his father's footsteps; in fact, it can be said that he is on a quest to find what he wants to do with his life.

He first appears as a laid-back, powerful and unfearing character : undoubtely the strongest of the core four, with the devil-may-care attitude to match and earn him victory in all the Jump popularity contests. Yet he is one of the deepest characters in the series, as is revealed little by little.

[Note : The spelling of Killua's name is inconsistent. While his official name seems to be 'Kilhua Zaoldyeck', various spellings have been adopted by different translating groups, for the simple reason that the way Togashi write his characters' names is awfully complicated and usually ugly to the eye, and people try to avoid using the official spellings whenever possible.]

  
****  
And it starts   


Gon and Killua did not know each other when the manga started, and their relationship evolves a lot in over a year, two hundred chapters and several near-death and/or defining experiences: it is therefore impossible to cover the nature and depth of it without some references to the storyline.

 

**Hunter exam, session 287  
Where red threads are sewn**

While Killua's stated reason for entering the Hunter Exam is to 'have some fun', it soon appears that what he is looking for most of all is company. In fact, he is the one to talk to Gon first - and, upon finding out that they are the same age, decides to run along with him. Gon, who has made friends already and doesn't seem to be on the lookout for more, is nevertheless always open to meeting new people; indeed, towards the middle of the first test, they are obviously running together and, on Gon's instigation, have moved on to discussing their respective motivations.

The dynamics of their acquaintance will remain the same until the end of the exam: while Gon obviously enjoys the company and is the one who starts the more personal discussions, it is always Killua who comes to talk to him, gives him advice and offers joint activities, but without ever endangering his own success. On the whole, it appears that Killua, in entering the exam, was merely trying to act like the idea he has of a kid his age, making friendly acquaintances and having fun.

However, Real Life always catches up eventually, and it is in this case personified by Illumi Zaoldyeck, come to the exam to get his younger brother back in line and to the family domain. Despite Killua's strengthened resolution not to go back, Illumi finally gets his way while Gon is passed out from severe injuries, and from then on, the barely formed bond between the two boys will reverse.

  
**Kukuru Mountain  
Orpheus and Eurydice**

With Killua gone, Gon's first decision upon hearing what happened between him and his brother is to get him back at any cost. He rushes towards the Zaoldyeck family domain on his white horse (a tourist bus), armed with his sword of justice (a fishing rod) and accompanied by his faithful followers (Leorio and Kurapica).

To their great dismay, they soon find out that the family lives on a completely different level : entering the grounds requires [unnatural strength](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Zaoldyeck_door_01.jpg), and trying to enter another way results in immediate death. Gon's trials won't stop there, as no stranger has ever managed to reach the Zaoldyecks' mansion. Still, obviously uncaring about the dangers to an outsider in what is known worldwide as Death's domain, he keeps trying until Killua is finally allowed to leave.

  
**Battle Sky Arena  
To another level**

In most shonen mangas, there is a force that only a select group of chosen ones can use: in HunterXHunter, it is Nen, the ability to manipulate the life force, that will take more and more importance from now on.

Gon's most immediate goal after getting Killua back from his family is to get retribution for a humiliation suffered during the Exam. Perfectly aware of their difference in abilities, Killua drags him to train at the Celestial Tower, sanctuary of fights. After breezing through the first levels, the two boys are confronted with a floor where everyone seems to be using an unknown force. Wing, the master of another boy their age, resolves to initiate them to the use of Nen instead of letting them get slaughtered.

  
**Whale Island  
Meeting the Parent**

Once their basic training and Gon's fight are over, Killua expresses the wish to meet Gon's family, and they head out towards Whale Island for a bit of respite. This is where Gon's quest to find his father truly starts, as Mito gives him a hint to a rare video game, Greed Island, and a recording of Ging's voice. Intense research leads the two boys to find out that several copies of the game will be sold at the world-famous auctions of York Shin City a month later, for billions of Jenis [the currency in the HxH world - 1 Jeni ~ 0.9 Yen].

Meanwhile, Killua discovers the joy of being unconditionally loved by a parental figure along with Gon's former lifestyle : playing in the forest, camping out and spending long hours looking at the stars.

  
**York Shin City  
Art of sidekicking**

The York Shin City Auctions is also the time and place where Gon and Killua have a planned meeting with Leorio and Kurapika. On the lookout for the huge amount of money they need to have the slightest chance to buy the game, Gon and Killua get to meet and oppose the Phantom Brigade, against which Kurapika has sworn revenge. While this arc offers interesting insight on both their ability to read and somewhat manipulate each other and Killua's inability to say no to Gon, they remain sidekicks to Kurapika, who is the main focus of the arc.

  
**Greed Island  
Enter Bisuke, Level Up Up Up**

After some trials, humiliations and the thinking up of special techniques, Gon and Killua finally manage to enter Greed Island, an extremely dangerous game in which players can really die, and which is very hard to get out of.

Among the people that entered at the same time as them, a young girl seems to take a special interest in them. Biscuit Kruger, nickname Biske, is in fact 57 years old, Wing's former master, and ends up training the two boys at an inhuman rate; for the next few months, Gon and Killua will spend all their time together, doing nothing but train and match up against each other under their new master's attentive eye.

The three of them eventually go back to reality and Biske takes her leave as the two boys prepare to execute Gon's plan to meet his father at last.

  
**Chimera Ants  
Discovering Hell**

The plan backfires, and they end up meeting with Kaitou instead. Having thoroughly impressed Kaitou's team with their last names and hunter licences, Gon and Killua join their search for new species, and spend some happy days discovering new forms of life.

It is around this time that a species of mutant ants appear and quickly become a threat to humanity as a whole. Overwhelmed by their power, Killua knocks Gon out and flees. Unharmed but severely shaken, they meet the special forces of the Hunters, and are presented with a challenge to be solved within a month, if they want to go back into the fight.

Said challenge requires a heavy amount of training, which calls Bisuke and her hellish methods back to them. She is the one who, right before the deadline, forces Killua to face his main weakness, and to set him an ultimatum : he must beat his own opponent, or leave Gon's side.

  
**  
Best Friends 'Till the End?  
**  
 **Regular kids?**  
"Just one more time!" 

Gon and Killua are gifted as only one in ten millions, with family names enough to make any hunter gasp, strength, speed, resistance and stubbornness to put a One-Star Hunter to shame... yet all adults who get to spend some time with them end up with the same thought: "[they're just kids after all](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Goreinu_kids.png)".

Disagreements are settled by janken (rock paper scissors) or, more often, bickering and fights (such as the Great [Ice-Cream](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/icecream_01.png) [War](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/icecream_02.png)), in which Killua never uses any of the advantages brought by his assassin training.

As Nen training partners, they are in a state of permanent rivalry. It is only latent most of the time, but sometimes crystalizes into a (more or less) friendly bet or competition, be it who can earn more money, jump higher or eat faster. If the situation puts them in direct competition, they fight it out to the end instead of one defaulting to the other. Gon, especially, tends to never give up until he has the upper hand, and will ask for a rematch until Killua yells him off.

When the time comes to find their respective ultimate techniques, they keep it secret from each other until the moment comes to reveal them. "I won't lose to you!" is Killua's motto all through his first, most intense days of training.

Despite that underlying rivalry between them, neither likes to take an unfair advantage, and when Gon is temporarily suspended from Nen training for having broken a promise, Killua puts himself on hold until they can start again together.

  
**Light and Darkness intertwined  
Opposites attract?**

While the '[shadow and light](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/GonKillu_shadowlight.png)' analogy sounds cliché and worn on the edges, it is perfectly valid in this case.

Killua was born and raised to be an inhabitant of darkness, killing from the shadows and never to be noticed any more than strictly necessary, while Gon shines in every regard. Killua is dark and cynical, a liar by trade who tends to run from stronger opponents, while Gon fights heads on without thinking, is innocent, naive and a dangerously truthful individual.

Even the [classification](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Wing_nen.png) between the different types of Nen users indicates that they would tend to be drawn to each other. The two of them complete and balance each other perfectly. When Gon acts recklessly, it is up to Killua to stop him. When Killua broods, Gon is the one to drag him out of it. They have the ability to calm each other with a simple touch, and fight as a pair as well, if not better, as on their own.

Even from the outside, their reliance on each other and determination to stay together is obvious. When they are on the verge of entering Greed Island (for wich Gon has saved data and Killua doesn't), Gon hesitates until he is told that they will start up at the same point. Neither parental figure ([Bisuke](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Biske_nice.png) and [Kaitou](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Kaitou_nice.png)) needs more than a few days to notice how well the two of them are matched, able as they are to cover each other's weaknesses and reinforce each other's strengths. They are described as the perfect match several times.

  
**Killua: Total devotion  
"The truth is, I want to stay by your side"**

Killua starts out as a killer on the loose, with no other intention than to have fun for a while - it is possible that he would have gone back home out of his own free will afterwards. But by the end of the Hunter exam, all due to Gon's presence and influence, his resolve is strong enough to stand up to his brother and tell him that he wants to stop killing, and be friends with Gon. But Illumi, strong with Nen and ten years of authority, puts him between a threat to his life and one to Gon's while telling him that he doesn't have the qualities to make friends - Killua ends up, in his own mind, sacrificing Gon, which will weigh heavily on him afterwards.

However, by the time Gon, Kurapica and Leorio have entered the Zaoldyecks' grounds, Killua very clearly stands up to the pressure and despite Illumi's manipulation, despite the torture, still puts Gon's safety as the top priority. He still has no self-set goal in his life, and is content with following Gon fo a while: by that time, his decision not to kill anymore has been made, and he sticks to it despite being heavily provoked on occasions.

Here is where we reach an important milestone: during the Whale Island sub-arc, Killua openly declares that he will stick with Gon and help him look for his father until he's found out what he wants to do. He deliberately relegates himself to the role of follower and later lets Gon make all the important decisions, unable to refuse him anything even against his best judgement. (Later, Gon will point out that "Killua usually gives in after enough nagging," which he definitely does.)

When they find themselves in a life and death situation and need to escape from a superior opponent, Killua, still remembering that one time when he 'betrayed Gon', makes the decision to sacrifice himself in order to let his friend escape. Furthermore, the one time he actively goes all out to kill someone is when it is the only alternative to letting Gon remain in the hands of their enemies.

A second important milestone in the development of Killua's feelings is shown when Bisuke exposes Killua's habit of running away upon facing an opponent he considers stronger than him. She tells him point blank that he will, someday, end up leaving Gon to die without helping him if he doesn't overcome that weakness. Terrified by that possibility, Killua makes the decision to leave Gon for his own sake but soon sees his determination waver. This is because in the span of one year, the means have become the end, and all he wants now is to stay with Gon. Always.

Having sworn that he will protect a disabled Gon for a month before leaving his side, Killua is soon faced with a serious opponent, who is out for his and Gon's blood. Then, on the verge of disaster, Killua's desperate will to protect his most precious friend from danger finally overrules a conditioning that was much deeper imbedded than he had thought.

  
**Gon: Unconditional trust  
"It can't be anyone but Killua"**

Is Killua, trying his best to contain and hide his darker instincts for the sake of preserving Gon's innocence and friendship, in for a bout of unrequited affection? No, because in a quieter, less dramatic way, Gon feels the same. Whereas his friend sometimes thinks way too much, Gon speaks up and acts. Ever since he made the decision to get Killua back from his family, he has felt comfortable in his knowledge that they will stay together and never gave a second thought to the question.

Gon, a deeply truthful individual, is totally unable to lie or hide anything: when discussing the future, he comes out with a totally innocent "[I'm happy when I'm with you](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Gon_happywhen.png)" that thoroughly embarrasses his friend. After Killua manages to pull him out of an irrational fit of anger, Gon gives him a [full declaration](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Gon_grateful.png), openly stating how happy he is to be friends with him, and how glad he is that they've met. When he is asked what he intends to do when he finally finds his father, Gon's immediate answer is that he will introduce his best friend to him. Is there any better way to exhibit the importance of Killua's friendship?

When it comes to extreme situations, both Gon's deep caring and selfishness shine through. During an all-important dodge ball match, it is only when Killua narrowly [escapes a deadly hit](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Gon_dodgeright.png) that Gon lets all his strength out and puts his life on the line. Later, as Gon's special technique is the only thing that can still lead them to victory, a more able ally points out that Killua is [severely injured](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Killua_hand.png) and offers to take his place as Gon's support; all Gon can do is refuse, arguing that the ball is [for Killua](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/GonKillu_dodgeball_01.png) and [no-one else](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/GonKillu_dodgeball_02.png) to hold for him. Both proud and embarrassed, [Killua endures](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Killua_endure.png).

Gon gives people the benefit of the doubt and trusts them on sight until he is proven wrong. Yet, when it comes down to something really important, Killua remains the only trustworthy choice for him. Like most Hunters, Gon tends to act selfishly at the most dangerous of times, and he does seem to take Killua's devotion and willingness to sacrifice himself for him for granted. But there is no doubt that he would act the exact same where the circumstances reversed.

  
**Beginnings and becomings  
Of birds, bees, women and other perverted beings**

"How old are these kids you're trying to brainwash me into shipping, Oh Great Shota Master?" I've been asked. And yes, that might be kind of a touchy point, because they are twelve, and unlike a lot of shonen manga characters, they _act_ twelve: they are more interested in adventuring and jumping around than in romantic or sexual entanglements. Nevertheless, they are special to each other, and every single time the reader thinks their friendship can't get more intense, it does. They are declared best friends, but the depth of their affection for each other leads to think that they only need to get a bit older and more aware of themselves to get on to the next level.

As for external interference... In the harsh, violent world of the Hunters, women are scarce but present, and usually have a Personality. But Killua sees them coming and is quick to send them away: when Bisuke first tries to tag along with them, he refuses before Gon even has a chance to think about it, claiming that she'll hinder their progress. Later, when Gon is forced on a date with a rather psychotic woman, Killua does his best to [warn him against it](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Gon_Palm_date.png), then reverts to [trying to yell her off](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Killua_getaway.png). But, when asked if he's ever been on a date, sweet innocent Gon has a [surprising answer](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Gon_dates.png), and it turns out that he has more experience in that area than anyone suspected, whereas Killua has none, and is thinking no further than [staying with Gon](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Killua_dates.png). What with his tendency to push away anyone that might interfere in their relationship, it's hard to conceive that either of them might spend long enough in the company of an eligible woman to get affectionate with her.

As for other men, the manga is not openly shonen ai, let alone yaoi, and the one and only who has displayed any [obvious interest](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Hisoka_ripe.png) in either of them is definitely not in for [a relationship](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/Hisoka_watch.png).

So we are left with two soon-to-hit-puberty best friends with extremely deep feelings for each other, who have spent the past year learning, training, eating, bathing together, and tend not to let people from the outside come too close. From there, it only takes the slightest step to declare them as future lovebirds. A step that is made even easier by the next part.

****  
Anime-verse  


Everything up to now was based on the manga version of HunterXHunter, which is still in the middle of the Chimera Ants arc as of now. But, due to its immediate popularity in Japan, an animated version of it was made, following the manga storyline up until the end of the Greed Island arc : it consists of 62 regular episodes and three OVA series (30 episodes in all). While the animated version seems to be a carbon copy of the manga, some differences between the two versions should be pointed out.

On the one hand the lower rating of the anime has led to leaving out some rather bloody scenes that define Killua's personality in the manga. Overall, our young assassin has been tamed and his 'spoiled brat' side (that watches porn movies, is afraid of fish and picks on his food) accentuated. The introduction of an original character during the Hunter Exam has only served to give the show a manichean side that the manga works so well without, and give Killua a guilt-ridden dimension that he does not display in the manga version.

On the other hand, the quality of the art is constant in the animation, most dubbers (in the Japanese version) have their role perfectly pinned, the music is acceptable, and it provides something the manga has lower supplies of: fanservice.  
[[bath 01]](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_bath_01.jpg) [[bath 02]](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_bath_02.jpg) [ [bath 03]](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_bath_03.jpg) [[late-night TV]](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_Killua_porn.jpg) [ [sleeping together]](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_rooming.jpg) [[touchy-feely]](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_touch.jpg)

Last but not least, some of the opening and ending songs are positively dripping with boy love:

  
Ohayou (first opening) 

[...] _I put my arms around your shoulders and hold your hands_

_Because I want to stay[your lover or a friend](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_ohayo_01.jpg)_ [...]

 

Do you feel like I feel? (second ending) [...] __

_We're next to each other but really[I wanna hold you tight](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_feel_03.jpg)_ [...]

[Do you, do you, do you feel like I feel?](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_feel_04.jpg)

 

Greed Island Final (ending)

[...] _If I hadn't met you_

_In this world we live in_

_I would never have learned_

_How to believe in my dreams_

[Thank you, best of my friend](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v136/Odrade42/KilluaGonManifesto/anime_GI_01.jpg)

 

|   
---|---  
  
** Hunter Myu  
**

Hand in hand with the anime come the HunterxHunter musicals. The fans, therefore, have been treated to three live 'plays', full with songs and dancing. As can be expected, those musicals are chock-full with out-of-characterness and fanservice.

In the first two musicals (sadly, I haven't seen the third), the four main characters and some others are played by their respective seiyuus (voice actors). Therefore, anyone who has seen enough of the anime to associate voices to the characters will feel entirely at home with the myus.

The first musical is an entirely original adventure, set when Gon and Killua are at Whale Island, and is a slasher's nightmare, as it is all about saving Gon a helpless girl from the evil clutches of her ghostly mother. However, the girl in question is played by Mitsuashi Kanako (Killua's seiyuu and actress), which somewhat alleviates the disappointment.

The second musical, the Nightmare of Zaoldyeck, is the one that makes the fangirl squee. For one, it covers the time when Gon&Co went to Kukulu Mountain to get Killua back, with several twists, and is therefore all about the relationship and level of trust between Gon and Killua. and we get to see them tickling each other, sleeping in a tree, dancing together and in one [memorable song](http://www.livejournal.com/community/ore_ga_inakya/1348.html#cutid1) wax poetry about how helpless they are without each other.

The musicals are an amusing addition to the universe, but hardly a part of hard canon. Nevertheless, they provide extremely amusing moments and interesting background on Killua's family, and should definitely not be dismissed, if only for the fanservice they contain.

**Author's Note:**

> The original manifesto was written in 2005, and things have, obviously, changed between then and the time of reposting (Feb. 2012). Though strangely, not as much as one might think...
> 
> At any rate, I considered updating this before posting it, but I'd rather remember them as they were at the time (and doesn't that sound ominous...)


End file.
